As The Leaves Come Crashing Down Around Us, I'll Be There at Your Side
by Nagone
Summary: Korra and Asami enjoy a bit of afternoon fun in the leaves.


For Korrasami Month 2k15

Day 1/30

By Nagone

 **Summary:** There's nothing like your laughter.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Fade to black

 **Prompt:** Autumn (Workout)

* * *

Asami met Korra outside for her afternoon workout.

Korra had wound her way through the shopping district, picking up bread, rice, and fresh fish as she crept her way home, parkouring through Republic City to release the tension of her work.

At age twenty-two, Korra was an Ambassador to the nations, working to continuously keep the peace of the world by her hand and the nation's leaders. It was taxing work, but rewarding: so far, peace had remained, and there were no signs of rebellion or uprisings from any individual or group. Rather, peace was desired to be and kept, and so it was.

She saw peace as she ran through the streets: persons of all creeds walked the street, waving to Korra when she dropped from the rooftops, chatting and trading as the afternoon waned on. It warmed her heart and for the moment, took away the stress of the day, replacing it with a deep sense of purpose. It propelled her up and over a wall, lending to her drop as she roll, tucking the food against her chest as she shot up.

Yet as she trudged up the road to her home –the Sato Mansion, though Asami had made it clear it was _their_ mansion– she felt exhausted, purpose evaporating, and more than ready to give up the role, at least for a day.

"Hey there, champion," Asami said, waving gently. The right side of her lips quirked up, and it made Kora walk a bit quicker, eager for her girlfriend's companionship.

Korra hitched her chin in greeting, holding back a sigh. "Hey there, sparky." She took the front steps two at a time, and on the last, jumped up a bit, kissing Asami's cheeks before landing next to her. "How was work today?"

"Tedious, as always," Asami admitted. "Technology can be so fussy." She waved a dismissive hand. "Let's focus on you. You look like you need to unload."

Korra answered with a nod. "It's just been a long…" She paused. Day? Week? Year? All were true. "Just been long."

"Well, it's good you're home then," Asami began. "I've got a surprise. Come on." Asami led them into the manor, threading them through the parlor and kitchen to the back of the house, where the large, sprawling yard was. Korra noticed that the leaves had been swept up into a massive pile, nearly as tall as she was, leaving the yard looking crisp and clean.

"Here we are!" Asami turned to Korra, arms wide.

Korra's eyebrow quirked up. "The surprise is… leaves?"

Asami stepped out into the yard, and Korra followed, arms crossed, more from curiosity than frustration. They stopped in front of the pile, and Asami looked at it, smiling gently. "No, the surprise," Asami began, crossing behind Korra. Korra felt the hairs on her neck rise a bit, but ignored it mostly, unsure of what she was feeling. "Is… this!"

Asami shoved her and Korra fell forwards. Her hands shot out, preparing to whip up a gust of wind to catch her, but before she could, she felt a mass of leaves cushion her, her impact showering her in golds, reds, greens and yellows. Her bright, blue eyes were wide, taking in what had happened.

Asami had pushed her into a leaf pile. Rather, she had pushed her into the leave pile in the middle of the yard.

A smile broke out across her face and she shifted her hands, catching a gust of wind and manipulating it. She wrapped it behind Asami and pulled, watching as her girlfriend tumble forward, sprawling into the massive pile of leaves. "Oh, Miss Sato," Korra began, brow knit together, a smirk of her face as she twisted onto her back. "It is _on_."

They set to tossing handfuls at one another, grabbing at the pile and tossing it about until the yard was strewn with leaves once more, leaving only a cushion of leaves large enough for them to lay on. It was blissfully exhaustive work, playing like this: it stole the tension from Korra's back, shifting it into tosses of leaves, into laughing.

Eventually, they calmed, exhausted by pouncing around the leaves. Their hands sought one another, easily practiced by now, and Asami and Korra twinned their fingers together, watching as the leaves fell down, showering them with the first beginnings of autumn. Twisting, they faced each other, stomachs aching from laughter, and pressed their lips together, slowly moving them against one another.

Asami only stopped to breath, breathe caught in her throat as she tried to expel the warmth in her cheeks and neck. She looked down, green eyes half-lidded, then up at Korra. "I'll always be here for you… you know that?"

"Of course," Korra replied simply. "Who would be here to push me into the leaves?"

"Of course," Asami replied simply. She smiled slyly and pushed Korra back into the pile, undoing her light jacket and shirt as she tossed her hair. In that moment, the leaves stuck to the surface made her look ethereal to Korra, warming her from face to groin. "I'll push you back into now, I think," she mused. "That alright?" Asami ran a hand through her hair, dropping it down to her back. She undid her bra with three snaps, and it fell, sliding down her arms.

"Spirits," Korra breathed, blue eyes wide. She placed her hand on Asami's chest, hissing at the cool flesh. Beneath the skin, she felt Asami's racing pulse, beating out a quick staccato. It made her smile, bigger than she could have imagined, revealing all thirty-two white, flashing teeth. "It _is_."


End file.
